


Twist of Fate

by Lyarvon



Series: Twist of Fate [1]
Category: Hisoka Amorou HunterXHunter, Illumi Zoldyck - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyarvon/pseuds/Lyarvon
Summary: Illumi needed to travel back to the past. He needs to find the healer who can cure Killua's curse of death. However, he did not only find a healer but he also manage to find himself his greatest nemesis.
Relationships: IllumixOC, IllumixOCXHisoka
Series: Twist of Fate [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985914





	1. Prelude

Two hours had passed since Killua had been declared dead due to a curse he received from a black list Hunter which specializes on sorcery and ever since, Illumi had raced to the old witch his grandfather knew in order to revive his brother. He would do anything to have Killua back.

Knocking on the lonely hut sitting deep within the Northern forest in the Skeleton Island, he was not surprised that it was actually open as it swung open a single knock he was greeted by a homely sight of an old woman knitting on a wooden chair. 

“Come in young Zoldyck, I’ve been expecting you,” the kind old lady motioned for him to get inside.

“How do you know I will be here?” Illumi calmly inquired though his aura is telling otherwise.

The kind old lady laughed merrily, her eyes glittered with amusement.

“Oh there are a lot of things this old hag know, but not all are of use to you. So tell me child of Zoldyck, what brings you here today?

“Killua”  
“Ahhh.”  
“Tell me old hag, what do you know of his death and why can’t Alluka and Nanika revived him?”  
“Tsk… tsk… So impatient. You really are Zeno’s grandchild.  
“Answer me.”  
“The answer you seek is not found in this time. You must go back in the past and look for the child of the stars.”  
“Explain.”  
“She is healer. She heals all types of curses, no matter how delicate or intricate it may be. She has a birthmark on her breast that look like a star.”  
“Why can’t I find her in this era?”  
“Oh you can’t find her here. She’s already dead. You see, she was killed because of her abilities. She was killed by you, Illumi-san.”  
“So, I need to find her?”   
“Yes.” was the old woman’s quiet reply.  
“Find her so you can change the fate of your brother.”


	2. Chapter 2

Kiyoko glanced at the clock on the wall. Its already five minutes after six in the evening. At last, she could rest her tired shoulders and back. Helping out in the clinic had been tiring today especially since there was an unusual swarm of patients.

Her job description as a clinic assistant had a whole new meaning to it as she also performs a nurse’s job, a janitor and an errand girl. And most of the time as a healer herself, she secretly diagnose their patients for curses. Yes, she has a secret ability. She can see curse marks on people. Sometimes, these marks are what causes their unexplained ailments and rare diseases. She knew her ability is a rare gift that is why she never revealed it to anybody. Because the one time she freely used her ability had proven to be a disaster that she wished it had never happen.

However, she herself does not know why she possess this ability but one thing is for sure, she can heal these curses once she sees them. She only have to chant her healing prayer and touch the spot where the curse mark is, then everything will be back to normal. However, she had also experience undoing a dark curse once where her healing prayer and touches did not undo the thing. The curse needed something more and it turns out that her blood is needed to purify it. Thank goodness she was able to save the child after that.

Cleaning her table, she was lost in her thoughts as to the dinner she would prepare tonight. She lived alone in her tiny apartment a few blocks from the clinic. She had been struggling with her cooking skills that is why she usually skips some meals whenever discouraged or just order some takeout when she feels like it.

Arriving at her tiny but definitely homey apartment, she immediately hung her coat on the rack. She decided to take a shower first before making her dinner.

She proceeded to take off her clothes and began to shower. It was quick and a hot one, just the way she likes it.  
With only her towel, she went to choose her favorite cotton shirt and stripe shorts with her hair still dripping. It was then that she noticed that her window was slightly open.

“Eh? Did I open it a while ago? Kiyoko wondered but not overly conscious about it. “Oh well,” she went to close the window and changed.

She hummed as she walked downstairs, still feeling a little bit vexed about her window. She was hundred percent sure that she did not open it. She might be tired but she knew what she’s doing.

“What if there’s a burglar or a rapist inside the house? What should I do?” Her stomach growled and all of her inner musings stopped to accommodate her stomach.

She quickly opened her ref for her unfinished milkbar, sucking immediately the juicy snack as she opened another container with some frozen fish inside. She will just have fried fish tonight, rice and the milkbar as her dessert, though not particularly in that very order. She crouch low to get her cooking pan inside her cabinet when she felt a strong hand cover her mouth.

“Just stay still little girl and we will finish here real quick ~!” a velvety voice spoke near her ear paralyzing her in fear. She does not recognize this voice.

This must be the intruder! I should have listened to my instincts a while back! Someone help me! Kiyoko struggled with everything she got however, the intruder was strong since he did not budge one bit. By now, they were both standing near the kitchen sink, he held both of her wrist above her head, and his other hand still on her mouth.

“Stop struggling, you’ll only hurt yourself. You don’t want that, ne, Star-chan?” the velvety voice whispered, oozing with malice and Kiyoko ceased all of her struggle as the seriousness of her situation sunk in. He called her “Star-chan”. He knew her secret!

“Good girl ~” she heard him chuckle.

He turned her around and Kiyoko thought, she could get a glimpse of her captor however she was not allowed to do so. Apparently, her captor is a tall man since all she could she is his smooth chin and a shock of red hair. Looking just across her, he saw that his outfit was strange.

“Is he a foreigner?”

She heard him shuffling with his pants and then a muted ringing of a cellphone somewhere. Whoever is on the other side of the line is definitely bad news!

“I found her ~” his eyes were twinkling with dark amusement as he watch his prey struggled and squirm beneath his gaze.

“How do you know it’s really her?” Illumi inquired the clown as he change directions and speed to where Hisoka was.

“She has the birthmark~” Hisoka stroked the woman’s smooth cheek. She was petite, his kind of woman actually if one may ask, but she looks too weak and too frightened and that’s just a big turn off for him. But Illumi wants her, needs her and so Hisoka wants her too, so long as he could play with Illumi.

“Hmm, stay there!” Illumi replied. He knew what Hisoka wants. And its going to be difficult knowing that Hisoka is going to have what he wants if he want to have the girl in whole piece.

“5 minutes, Illu, that’s all I ask~” Hisoka clicked his phone off. He was really excited. A few days ago, Illumi came to him with a mission. They needed to get a healer to cure Killua’s curse of death. 

Of course, he was not interested, but the details were actually enticing. The healer turns out, was killed by Illumi, when he was younger. And Hisoka, wanted to test and fight the younger Illumi. It was a one in a million chance he could not passed up. And so, he agreed to travel with him and help him find the healer. However, he maneuvered every search in this time if only to have that great opportunity of facing the younger Illumi. And by the looks of it, he had been successful.  
According to the file, the woman was killed in her sleep on the 12th of March. He could not be happier because he had sabotage all their searches just for this very night.

Looking at the healer, he was slightly disappointed with her. Truly, she just looked like any other woman. Not to mention that trembling figure looked plain, so ordinary that even if you look closely, no one could ever realize that she possesses an unearthly gift of healing. Her only redeeming feature is her pools of blue eyes. Blue is blue, but then there is also this intense blue, which radiates both innocence and purity. Wouldn’t it be nice if he could crush her this instance?

Kiyoko wanted nothing more than to run wherever her feet could take her. This man in front of her exudes danger, in a really weird and scary way. He had been staring at her a while ago while he was having his phone call but she knew, he was not really looking at her. Right now though is a different story. He is looking at her, assessing her, creating goosebumps on the back of her neck. And that’s not all, he had a creepy face paint of a star and a teardrop on each side of his face.

“P-please… Y-you c-can take w-whatever you like, j-just spare m-me. I-I still have many things I want to do… I-I don’t even have a boyfriend yet!” The last part came as a whisper as Kiyoko blabbed like an idiot. She knew her life was in danger but she could not help but blabbed personal information to this scary stranger if only to further her lifespan.

“Oh~ you poor girl!” Hisoka mockingly sighed as he caress a willful strand of silky brown hair in his fingertips, inhaling fragrant jasmine in the process.

“Say, why don’t we remedy your problem? I will be your boyfriend for tonight!~” Hisoka winked at the brunette who visibly paled at his declaration. Really this girl’s so easy to read. 

I’m so dead! Urgggghhh me and my big mouth!

“I’m n-not really l-l-looking a boyfriend sir,” Kiyoko politely declined although her quivering nerves was so obvious making Hisoka chuckle. If she will be raped by this outrageous red haired man tonight, then it is nobody else’s fault but hers. 

“Aww, that’s too bad!~” Hisoka’s sad voice was betrayed by his glittery eyes that show wicked amusement.

“On the other hand, I can’t be your boyfriend tonight since I will be busy dealing with some business,” just like that Hisoka abruptly release his hold on the girl and faced the newly arrived figure on the doorway.

“Finally~” Hisoka’s excitement spiked as he saw the younger version of Illumi. He had shorter hair and slightly slimmer build compared to the present Illumi, but his deadly air still clung to him like a shadow.

Kiyoko frozed on the spot as she sense another dark aura had entered her kitchen. It was a man with a lithe frame, slightly shorter than the red haired magician. But what made her tremble in fear is the man’s eyes. He had large, black pupil-less eyes, reminding her of the grim reaper she had read when she was a young a girl.

“I need to kill that girl. Step aside or you will find yourself dead,” the younger Illumi said with pins on his hand to prepare for an attack. 

“Tsk... Tsk… so cold!” Hisoka pouted and gracefully put his hand on his hip challenging the newcomer with the poise only the magician could exude.

The young assassin immediately charge at the magician, throwing his pins with a speed that a normal eye cannot follow. However, the magician was all to quick to intercept all his attacks with his cards. The fight had become an unworldly display of speed and cunning. Each blow was met by another, filling the tiny apartment with chilling swish and swoosh. Kiyoko could only stand on the farthest corner of her kitchen, hoping she would become invisible to the crazed strangers currently fighting in her home.

“Time’s up!” a new voice was heard, and the two fighters were easily pinned on the wall. 

“Hisoka!” the older Illumi glared at the clown, frustrated. The red-haired magician just grinned and shrugged. 

“Who are you?” the younger Illumi asked quietly, the faintest of surprise was etch on his face. He was intently looking at his older version. Without really caring for the answer, he knew that this man is his future self, his aura is teling him so.

“I am the older you. I don’t have much time to explain everything to you. We need the girl for Killua. Something happened in the future and she is the only one who can help our little brother.” Illumi’s blank face match that of his younger version.

“Will he be alright?” the younger inquired, with the barest hint of concern in his voice. Their blank gazes were eerily identical.

“Hopefully,” the older somberly replied.

“Fine, take her.” The younger replied as he prepared to leave.

Kikyo wondered if what she was hearing is true. The new guy just said that he came for her and that he is from the future. If what the guy said is true then they must know of her abilities and its making her nerves edgy. The last time she used her ability was just last week. And she was really careful with it.

“Let’s go,” Illumi turned to the trembling woman sitting on the farthest corner in the kitchen. 

“W-wait, please don’t come near me. Please, don’t h-hurt me,” Kiyoko pleaded with tears rolling down her cheeks. The memory of her last kidnapping two years ago was really drowning her. She thought she had already escaped the Mafia, she was even looking forward to an ordinary life where one’s worry is only just to live. Now, this creepy looking man with soul-less eyes that came from the unknown, wants her. How did she manage to attract these weirdos?

“Don’t worry, we’re not here to hurt you. We just want your help.” Black soul-less eyes bored into hers. “But if you don’t want to, then you might not like what we’ll do,” Illumi stated with such intense determination that made Kiyoko gasped. 

I swear he’ll kill me the moment I refuse!

“Okay, I’ll h-help. But I c-can’t cure everything, Sir, only curses.” Kiyoko held her breath, if this is the only way she can prolong her life then she will do what she can.

“I was told that you are the best healer there is,” Illumi stated as he move toward the girl.

“Then I shall do my b-best” she squeaked the last sentence, feeling the steel muscles as the man she nicknamed “Blackie” in her mind gathered her toward him and carried her in a bridal style. He probably knew her knees were too weak to carry her now and she settled almost comfortably as comfortable she can get in his hold.  
“M-may I a-ask where we are g-going?” Kiyoko whispered panicking a little as she saw that the red haired man was walking beside them.

“To the future,” Blackie replied. Knowing that he will not elaborate his answer, she began to think of another question.

“May I know your n-name? I mean, what should I call you?” Kiyoko fidgeted a little as she realized her captor had turn those piercing soul-less eyes on her.

“There’s no need for you to know my name. Ah, if you like, you can call me anything,” Illumi turned his eyes towards the door. This is troublesome. The girl hadn’t been in his presence for five minutes yet she seemed to get comfortable in asking questions. Questions he does not want to answer. They need to get to the portal now. And he wanted no distraction.

“O-okay. If you say so,” Kiyoko then silently watched as they padded across her living room. 

She almost screamed as her captor suddenly leaped on one of the buildings in their neighborhood. They began running and jumping to and fro on buildings and rooftops now. Every drop makes Kiyoko breathe big gulps of air and every leap widens her blue eyes in alarm.


	3. Chapter 3

Illumi knew just when exactly his captive fell asleep in his arms and stirred from her slumber as they arrived at the Kukoroo Mountain at the present time. 

If this girl knew that he is the oldest son of the Zoldyck assassins, he highly doubted if she would have the audacity to fall asleep in his arms. Still, the girl surely is brave, for she even snuggled close to him to get comfortable as she surrendered to the claws of sleep.

Kiyoko rubbed her eyes as she awoke to a strange sight. Her captor, who she named “Blackie”, is still holding her and they were still speeding together with the red-haired magician.

“Are we there yet?” Kiyoko sleepily inquired as she looked up at Blackie whose face were merely inches away from her. But Blackie didn’t even acknowledge her and she pouted.

“Hmmmph, what a jerk!” she mentally grumbled. Her she was kidnapped, hungry, confused and Blackie here, whose real name she doesn’t know, is not so accommodating with her questions. As if she will try to escape them. As if she had the energy or skill to do that. Well, at least, she is not gagged.

“Eh? Are we going to that mountain?” Kiyoko’s eyes widened as she took in the majestic sight of a mountain before them. They were still running atop huge building and rooftops but she admits, the view here is quiet fascinating. 

Again, there was no response from Blackie. “So rude! Really, would it be so hard to answer a yes or no? Bad Blackie!” Kiyoko silently scolded her captor in her mind.

It would have been great if her captor would treat her a little bit nicer. Tsk, tsk, such awesome luck!

Suddenly, her stomach growled. She hadn’t eaten dinner. And it was almost dawn as the sky brightens a little. She badly hoped Blackie hadn’t notice. It would be too embarrassing.

“You’re hungry,” Illumi stated flatly to the chatty captive. He never slowed down or indicated any concern even if the said captive stilled in his arms.

Kiyoko was beyond embarrassed. She could let the earth swallow her right now. She knew she was blushing madly she could die.

“My, my, why don’t we let her eat first, Illu ~” Hisoka chuckled, noticing the embarrassed girl sunk her head deeper on Illumi’s torso.

“Hmmm,” was Illumi’s only reply. He would have wanted to attend the task of letting her heal his brother first, but that’s beside the point now. As much as he wanted her to heal his brother now, it would be bad if she’s weakened due to an empty stomach. 

Changing directions, they immediately headed to the butler’s house and asked for a quick meal to which the butler complied.

Kiyoko swore the food was appetizing but with the two men watching her eat, she could hardly stomach her food. She squirmed in her seat as she heard the red-haired man chuckle at some unknown joke. What a weirdo! 

Illumi is at his wits end though, the girl who claims to be hungry is timidly eating her food. How hard is it to eat nowadays? Can’t she just shove her food and be done with it? He frowned at Hisoka, who seemed amused at his expense. He swore he’d get the clown for it someday.

Illumi’s thoughts haltered when a dainty hand softly tapped his wrist.

“Let’s go,” Kiyoko tried to be brave and touched Blackie to have his attention. Without a word, the two men stood to leave, with Blackie moving towards her, carrying her again in a bridal style.

“Can I just walk from here… Sir?” Kiyoko politely inquired. She had enough of him carrying her around, what with her body becoming stiff and somewhat aching through the position all night.

“It would be much faster this way.” Illumi answered stoically although he positioned his captive to be more comfortable in his arms.

“Ah, okay,” Kiyoko didn’t expect to be answered by the stoic man. Still, she was glad. 

The run through the woods had been swift and in least than five minutes they arrived at what she would never dreamed to see. They were standing at a huge door of an enormous mansion? Castle? She could hardly blink as the massive building terrifyingly loomed at her. Just what kind of people lived here?

“We’re here,” Illumi stated as the huge front door automatically opened for them. He let his captive stand on her feet and motioned for her to follow him as he walked ahead of her and Hisoka. 

They came in front of a steel door where two men in suit stood. At a closer look, they were actually women. One was a gigantic stern-looking old woman, and the other, was a petite dark-skinned younger woman.

“Welcome back, Master Illumi,” the older woman greeted as they bowed in front of them. The younger one opened the huge heavy door and Kiyoko gasped as she saw the boy inside the room. 

The boy looked young with a whitish spiky hair that looked fluffy and soft to touch. He was sleeping. He could be more or less 16 or 17 years old. He look so peaceful in his sleep. There was something weird about him though, he looked pale and in her healer’s eyes, he was glowing with an eerie red and black wisps of light.

“He is cursed,” Kiyoko gasped. From the looks of it, the boy is cursed with an intricately woven curse produced only by the hidden tribe of the fearsome T’balen witches in the tropics. She knew this because this was one of the toughest curses she had ever come in contact with.

“What are you doing?” Illumi blankly asked as he swiftly positioned a needle beside her neck, preparing to plunge it at any minute.

“Look Blackie, please don’t disturb me, I’m trying to look for the curse mark in his body. I can’t heal him if I can’t locate its mark.” Kiyoko pouted and frowned. Really? He had the audacity to frighten her with needles? Ha! He should have tried harder than that!

“Pfft! She called you Blackie! ~” Hisoka laughed but had abruptly stood straight as a poisoned needle flew past his cheek. 

“My, my Illumi, no need to take offense~” Hisoka chuckled and sniffled, failing miserably to control his mirth.

Illumi decided not to care of the clown’s mockery and took a seat at the opposite side of Killua. He stared at the healer, trying her best to undress his brother with difficulty. Killua has grown after all and with the growing comes some muscle weight that’s too heavy to handle for a petite girl like her. He help her lift Killua’s upper body as she took off his shirt. The girl began to gasp with eyes wide at the curse marks she saw.

“What is it?” Illumi inquired at the terrified look of the healer. Clearly, the healer saw something he cannot, since all he could see is the pale body of his brother.

“He has three curse marks on his body, I know what to do with the two but the last one is strange,” Kiyoko whispered as she understood the gravity of the curses before her. “The last one is like a combination of curses, I have no idea what or where it came from.”

Kiyoko then took her hair tie on her wrist and tied her hair in a tight ponytail. She had work to do here and she won’t let anything to disturb her.

“Blackie, can I ask you a favor?” Kiyoko looked at him in the eye.

“What is it?” Illumi answered though annoyed at being called Blackie.

“Please don’t let anything or anyone disturb me, I need time to heal his curses.” Kiyoko stated.

“Hn,” Illumi nodded as he stared at the healer. She had a determined look in her eyes in contrast with the meek and scared appearance she presented awhile back. “Go ahead.”

Kiyoko nodded. She immediately concentrated to the boy in front of her. She needed to lift the first curse. It was a curse of illness that she commonly heals but with a combination of time curse. When these two are combined, they automatically increase the curse’s power over its bearer to make it look like a curse of death. Other healers usually are deceived of this and usually recite the wrong enchantments. The enchantment wrongly used will solidify the curse and will immediately kill the bearer. However, she is never deceived with curses like this. The boy’s mark appears like a green snakes’ scale swirling in spiral motion just under the boy’s right side.

She wasted no time in starting her enchantments as her hands hovered above Killua’s body. Her eyes were now closed as she spoke a strange language only she knows. And slowly, her body began to glow that got Illumi and Hisoka’s rapt attention. Wisps of her hair were now floating due to the flow of light energy in her body. Tiny beads of sweat are now formed in her forehead as well as in her neck but she paid no mind to it. 

Minutes turned to hours and one by one the scales in the curse mark had vanished. At exactly fifteen minutes after eleven in the morning, Illumi noticed Killua begin breathing again. His pale, cold features had now a warm blush due to the blood pumping in his veins. Unknown to the occupants in the room, relief also flooded at the Zoldyck family as they watch, through a hidden camera, their heir’s progress at the hands of the healer.

Kiyoko collapsed in exhaustion after her first bout on the energy-consuming healing session. It had taken her almost five hours to completely erase the first mark on the boy. For the second mark though, which she’s sure a tough bitch to handle would take her three to five days to erase. A hard feat to handle but not uncommon to her. 

“Hot water,” Kiyoko whispered which did not go unheard in Illumi’s keen sense of hearing.

“You need hot water?” Illumi clarified as he signaled for it at the butler outside. The healer looked quite tired and was almost heaving as she inhaled and exhaled like she had just finish a hundred-mile race. 

“No, not me, but the boy,” Kiyoko said in between breaths. “Let him take a sip of hot, not-so-hot water first, to replenish his body’s liquids. He’s almost dehydrated as it is. He can have his food after an hour. Just porridge will do. We don’t want his internal system to be rushed.

Illumi took note of the things the healer asked and motioned for another butler to comply. He watched as the healer, fell unconscious to which Hisoka readily caught.

“Star-chan’s good at what she does ne, Illu? ~” Hisoka exclaimed through narrowed eyes and wicked smiles. He remembered seeing the star-shaped birthmark in the valley between her breasts while she wrapped her towel last night. Such petite frame for such a great power.

Hisoka settled her in the nearby couch with Illumi on his heels. Illumi held a blanket. Both had seen something unique today. And realized that the strongest might not be so immune with these curses around.


	4. Chapter 4

It was already half past four in the afternoon, when Kiyoko’s eyelids fluttered into wakefulness. She immediately sit up on the couch she was sleeping on. She remembered she had perform a healing session with a boy.

Her mind seemed blank at the moment as she remembered the second mark of curse on the boy. Slowly, she stood and went to kneel beside the boy. He was covered with a blanket now though she knew he is still shirtless underneath.

She fondly wiped the stray bead of sweat on the boy’s forehead and wondered how on earth the boy had himself cursed. He looked young and healthy, even with the curse on his body. 

Illumi watched as the healer woke up, worry etched on her face. She seemed in trance as she kneeled beside Killua. She was still in her cotton shirt and stripe shorts. She looked disheveled but well rested. 

“Do you want food?” Illumi asked out of nowhere. Sending chills all over her surprised body. 

“God, Blackie! Were you there all this time? I could have died of heart attack, you know!” Kiyoko exclaimed emotionally holding her palms over her chest. Why can’t he just appear normally, like everyone else? He was just actually standing in a corner not moving an inch.

“And you clown, stop laughing or else I’ll curse you!” Kiyoko bluffed at the giggling magician. She knew it, this… this… annoying clown is here to make fun of her!

“Oh? You could do that?” Hisoka narrowed his eyes in malice.

“Noooo, I was just bluffing that’s because you are so annoying!” Kiyoko pouted wanting nothing to do with the clown. 

Hisoka chuckled at the candid girl. She was just so easy to rile up and so fun to tease.

“Food?” Illumi tried to say once more, waiting for the healer’s reply.  
“Yes, please,” Kiyoko timidly answered as she lowered her gaze back to the sleeping boy. She need all the food and rest she can have, for the next days to come.

Her food quickly came and she ate with gusto. She didn’t find it awkward anymore with the two men still watching her every move. It’s like she had accepted the fact that these two will stare whoever is here, so she just went on with her food without being bothered, enjoying the sumptuous meal given. 

“Ne, Blackie, can I ask for a favor?” Kiyoko then ask after thanking him for the meal. She noticed that Blackie was so eerily silent and still as he waited for the favor she’d ask. Even the red-haired man whom she mentally called “Annoying Clown” was also observing her intently.

Illumi skeptically waited for the healer. She had only lifted one curse yet she’s already asking something in return. Will she ask for money? Could be. Though she didn’t seem like the gold-digger type. However, even one as innocent-looking as her must have some kind of motive in return for her help.

“Can I take a shower? And may I also borrow a change of clothes?” Kiyoko pleaded lightly as she could still feel the sweat at her neck and back. She wondered if he’d acquiesce though. He looked pissed moments ago and she wondered if he’s mad at her.

Illumi blinked as he heard her. She just wanted a bath and a change of clothes. Well, no use interpreting her requests otherwise.

“Follow me.” Illumi said as he open the door, waiting for her to follow.

Kiyoko almost skipped giddily after Blackie, glad that she’d be having her favorite bath time. She was shown into what she’d guessed as Blackie’s bedroom. It was a spacious dimly-lit room with manly furnishings. It was clear that the occupant fairly favored black since it seems to be the room’s theme. As she was about to get inside the bathroom, she was called by Blackie.

“I’ll be leaving your change of clothes in the bed. Feel free to use whatever you need. The towels and soap are in the cabinet. You can also find other essentials there.” Illumi stated just as he was about to leave the room.

“Thank you so much for your kindness and hospitality,” Kiyoko bowed as she became overcome with gratitude. “And Blackie?” Kiyoko hesitantly added, “May I know your name? I feel bad calling you Blackie all the time,” Kiyoko guiltily smiled at him. The guy told her she can call him whatever she want but still, nothing beats knowing his name. That way, she’d be more respectful in addressing him. That’s just standard manners right?

“Illumi, you may call me Illumi,” Illumi replied as he closed the door to his bedroom leaving the healer to her bath time. He doesn’t really want to give his name, it was a silent rule among their family not to disclose their names especially to non-clients. However, seeing the kind and sincere look on the healer’s face told him it’s okay to do so.

“Thank you so much Illumi-san. You can call me Kiyoko,” Kiyoko smiled and once again bowed, grateful that this time she was given his name and she hers. So, Illumi’s his name huh? Nice name.

Kiyoko wasted no time in undressing and getting rid of her filthy clothes and underwear. She wash them and let it soak in soap. The bathroom was huge and the essentials were that of a luxury hotel. Walking in nude, she went to gather everything she need like the huge fluffy white towel, shampoo and soap. She also went to unwrap a new toothbrush she could use along with some toothpaste. She initially wanted to soak her body in the huge modern Jacuzzi but opted to take a shower instead. It would save her time as she wanted to quickly heal the boy. It was a formidable task. The second and third marks are difficult as well as time consuming.

As she went to take her shower, her thoughts raced on the second mark. It was a curse written in T’balen language but she knew that it was a sealing as well as a paralysis curse. She calls it the Curse of Hatred since it paralyzes the bearer and seals his nervous system. The boy would have a blank memory if he survives this but at the very least he would be alive. 

She went to finish her shower. Wrapping her towel in her body, she rinse her clothes and hang them to dry. She also brush her teeth before she went out. 

Lying on the bed, was an expensive light yellow yukata with red and orange flowers on the sleeves and on the hemlines. She was mesmerized by its allure that she hesitated to touch the fine garment, afraid to ruin it somehow. Her thoughts struggled to conjure a reason why she’s worthy of wearing such fine yukata. Making up her mind, she swore she’d take care of the borrowed yukata like her life depended on it. 

“Good, it fits!” Illumi stated in a monotone as Kiyoko emerged from his room, wearing the yukata he’d provided. Her hair is still wet and it clung to her neck. He suddenly remembered an image of a drenched little chick in mind as he stared at her.

“Thanks!” Kiyoko smiled, unaware that she’s being compared to a sodden little chick in Illumi’s mind.

“Ne, Illumi-san, about the second mark,” Kiyoko turned to Illumi as she caught up with him. They were walking back to the boy’s room. She already recognize the hallways leading to it. 

“What about it?” Illumi stopped his tracks, intently listening to what the healer has to say. Unknown to Kiyoko, the hidden camera above them zoomed at her, to get a clearer view and audio on what she has to say.

“I don’t really know its name, but I call it the Curse of Hatred. It is a paralyzing and a sealing curse on the bearer’s nervous system. If we can lift this curse, he may not remember himself. He would have an amnesia,” Kiyoko said warily as she noticed that Illumi’s face darkened at the information.

“He’ll forget even if the curse is lifted?” Illumi wanted to lash out at the healer. What will happen to the future of the Zoldyck family if the heir doesn’t remember a thing about them?

“Yes, this curse has its nasty after-effects but I will do my best to help him remember,” Kiyoko’s voice now wavered. Illumi had that distinct murderous aura he emits not to mention the creepy way his eyes bore into hers. Did it became bigger? Or is it just her hallucination?

“And just how are you going to do it?” Illumi raised his eyebrow. The healer once again looked confident and determined to heal his brother, for now, she is still worthy of her title as a healer. 

“I will use my blood on him.” Kiyoko stated as if it explains everything.

“Oh?” Illumi remained unconvinced at the healer’s choice of healing forgotten memories however dark thoughts went through him. As a healer of curses then she could be very well put a curse on his brother through her blood. 

“It… it is actually a secret. My secret. My blood… can also heal. Not only physical wounds but other wounds like psychological and mental wounds, like the boy’s case.” Kiyoko confessed although she mildly chastised herself. She should not be telling her secrets to anyone but in this case, she also wanted heal the boy and that also includes calming Illumi’s worries. 

“So, I take it, there’s nothing to worry about then?” Illumi hid his thoughts with his usually poker face. 

“Oh, we do actually have some things to find and we need to find it fast!” Kiyoko exclaimed, worried and giddy with excitement at the same time.

“And what is it?” Illumi observed the healer and admitted that she look good wearing the yukata.

“Oh, we must find a potent root of the sweet smelling healing cedar tree, and it should be real potent. I mean, we should have seen its proof of being potent, that’s the only way we can tell the difference between a normal cedar tree and a healing cedar tree,” Kiyoko knew she was rambling but it’s the only information she knew. 

Healing Cedar trees are very few in number and normally can’t be found anywhere. It’s usually hidden and not all forests have one. The reason is perhaps of its known effect of hallucination. Its smell makes the weak-minded fall into a hallucination of sorts. That is why the tree was banned and mostly cut off. But its roots, are known to heal dark curses. 

“We also need the Midori sea grass. It’s a rare kind of sea grass that only sprouts after a huge storm in Zevil Island. But Illumi, the problem is, the storm only happens once every ten years. And it already happened, and if we wait for another storm to come, I believe we don’t have much time.” Kiyoko stated her worries.

“And lastly, we need to find the Queen Hibiscus. It’s a certain type of flower that also only grows in Zevil Island. Its pollen is great ingredient in lifting his curse. I just don’t know if it’s still there at the moment. Will we be able to find them, Illumi?” Kiyoko release a sigh as an ache is forming in her temples. These things are hard to find and they must make haste since the mark is growing, its prints are getting bolder, like a tattoo ink getting darker and thicker on the boy’s skin. 

Through Kiyoko’s explanation, Illumi had remained silent. He will verify Milluki first, with his vast information, it would be easy. Another thought occurred to him, the storm she was talking about, had happened five years ago, he was there on that ship, riding through that storm with the others, and that was the last storm he had heard on that island. She must have her info wrong or confused? Ah, she was actually from past, her information was right but with leap of time, it would be periodically wrong. This means, they have to go back to the time he and Killua entered the Hunter Exam and find the things she needed to heal Killua back. 

“We will find them. We will depart in an hour. In the meantime, have Canary here prepare the things that you might need. I will head out first.” Illumi turned just as a young woman dressed in a butler’s uniform appeared at her side. Illumi disappeared and Kiyoko was left with the woman named Canary.

“Milluki, did you look for the things the healer need for Killua?” Illumi stated as he stood behind Milluki, surrounded by different glowing monitors. He was not surprised that his father, Silva is also there.

“Yes, Aniki. She was telling you the truth. You need to use the time portal again since everything you need is back in the past, specifically during your hunter exam. The last healing cedar tree was found in the tunnel during the start of your exam. The Midori sea grass was also found near the Coast of Zevil Island after that storm and Queen Hibiscus, the flower she was telling you was found in one of the underground auctions held in York Shin City. It was the last live Queen Hibiscus and there is no other info where it is at present.”

“Father, we will return immediately once we gather everything,” Illumi regarded his father who had had remained silent throughout Milluki’s explanation.

Silva nodded as his oldest son went out of the room, intent on another journey through the past to find Killua’s cure.


End file.
